NGE: No Need For Duty
by Black Robed One
Summary: Discontinued. The universe is coming to its end, when all-powerful creatures appear everywhere, brining death and destruction. Ayeka is forced to return to Jurai, only to find herself in the middle of war and intrigue.
1. No Need For Departure

No Need For Departure 

Declaimer:

As all of you well know, I own neither Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor Tenchi Muyo. Unfortunately, all characters and ideas, I took from either of these animated series, were taken without permission of rightful owners. However, I don't write this story for profit, so please don't sue me.

Author's notes:

Unless you have already realized it, this story is crossover between Neon Genesis Evangelion and Tenchi Muyo. However, unlike most of my others crossovers, this story doesn't include any travel between realities. Instead, some aspects of Neon Genesis Evangelion reality were just included into Tenchi Muyo reality, as if they belonged to it. Some characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion would be included as well, although some parts of their nature, personality and history would be much different. 

In Tenchi Muyo reality this story take place right after last Tenchi Muyo TV episode – "No Need For Conclusions", assuming, that everything, which happened in Tenchi Muyo movies, won't happen. 

This story would mostly be centered on Ayeka and Shinji. While some others characters from both Neon Genesis Evangelion and Tenchi Muyo would present, they would have mostly background role. However, if this story will have success, I will write sequel for this story, centered on others characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion and Tenchi Muyo. Oh, and no ACC (Author's created characters) would have any role of importance important in this story, for Neon Genesis Evangelion and Tenchi Muyo provided me with enough characters for all roles of importance.

By the way, I believe, that you can enjoy this story, even if you don't know anything about Neon Genesis Evangelion. However, at last some knowledge about Tenchi Muyo is absolutely necessary, otherwise this story wouldn't make any sense to you. 

And one last thing, those who read my other stories would probably notice, that writing style of this story is slightly different. If so, then I would like them to inform me, whatever they like this writing style more or less, then my usual writing style.

Dedication:

I dedicate this story to Ultima Bigaroh, one of the best Evangelion fanfiction authors at fanfiction.net, and my favorite reviewer. I want to thank him for all wonderful Evangelion stories, he had written, and for all positive and inspiring reviews, he had given to my stories. In other words, thank you, Ultima Bigaroh!

No Need For Departure 

It was a normal evening, just like many others. Tenchi slowly walked through the forest to his house, tired after long school day. This evening neither Ryoko, nor Ayeka were meeting him, probably because both of them were resting after their morning fight. While their fight were getting less and less violent, their fights still exhausted both young women greatly.

Tenchi learned to value peaceful moments like this one. Since everybody has finally returned to Earth after Tenchi's victory over Kagato, Tenchi's life once again became endless crazy circus, and he liked it! However, once a while, he still liked to have a moment of peace, like this one. 

But this moment of peace was short living indeed, for in the next moment, Tenchi heard sudden roar of engines. Tenchi looked up, only to see a bit odd Jurai Battleship, as it swiftly passed above him, heading strait for Masaki house. Tenchi immediately broke into run, for he remembered too well last time, when Jurai Battleship showed itself on Earth. And it was not pleasant memories at all. 

Finally after about ten minutes of running, Tenchi arrived to his house. He instantly noted, that fortunately he had arrived just in time. At last house still stood, and all member of his household were still there, well except for Kiyone and Mihoshi, but they were on patrol today, so they weren't going to visit Masaki house today.

Ayeka appeared to be in the middle of conversation with beautiful young women with raven-black hair, who wore uniform of Jurai Officer, and was flanked by two Jurai Troopers. As most people from the Planet Jurai, this officer woman looked youthful, thou she could probably be more then thousand years old. Officer woman also carried a sword in the scabbard at her hip, Tenchi noticed, that this sword looked like normal sword, not like some kind of energy blade like his own Tenchi-ken. At last, if it would be energy blade, then there wouldn't be any need for scabbard. Both Jurai Troopers were armed with standard Jurai Staves. 

But it didn't looked like a peaceful conversation. Ayeka appeared to be angry, but Tenchi already knew this her expression, and so he understood, that she was more saddened, then angry. Sasami was driven to the point of tears. Nobuyuki looked terrified, while Katsuhito was more saddened, then terrified. Only Washu and Ryoko managed to remain relatively calm. 

"…You joking, right?!" – caught Tenchi last fragment of Ayeka's sentence.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, or should I say now, Your Imperial Majesty, but this is not a joke" – said officer woman, who too looked far from happy – "I saw all these with my own eyes. Your Imperial Majesty, I regret this, but your presence at the Planet Jurai is vital for our victory. So far we haven't won a single battle against this terrible enemy and morale of our troops is extremely low. I believe, that your presence is the only thing, that can turn tide of battle in our favor."

"What is going on here?!" – asked Tenchi coming closer. He still didn't understand anything, but felt that something terrible has happened.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi" – said Ayeka, turning in Tenchi, her voice instantly became much calmer – "I fear, that I wouldn't be able to stay here any longer."

"But why?" – asked Tenchi – "Can somebody explain to me what is going on?"

Then officer woman stepped toward Tenchi.

"Greetings" – she said – "I understand, that you are Prince Tenchi from Jurai Royal Family. I am Captain Masato from Katsuragi family. I fear, that I brought terrible news from planet Jurai. Recently, many planets were attacked and destroyed by some kind of mysterious powerful creatures, and now apparently it is Jurai's turn. Due to this critical situation, High Council of the Planet Jurai decided to close their eyes on some traditions, and Crown Princess Ayeka is now acting as Supreme Empress of the Planet Jurai, despite the fact, that legally she couldn't become Supreme Empress of the Planet Jurai until she would find herself a Prince Consort. And I am charged to return Her Imperial Majesty to the Planet Jurai."

"But you don't have to go, Lady Ayeka!" – said Tenchi – "If situation is so terrible, you shouldn't go to the Planet Jurai, it is not safe. We will protect you here, Lady Ayeka!"

Oh, how much Ayeka wanted to say "Yes!". How much she wanted to stay here, surrounded by her friends. Ayeka's heart was telling her to stay here, where she was loved, even if not in the way she wanted, to stay where she was just Lady Ayeka, not Crown Princess of the Planet Jurai or Supreme Empress of the Planet Jurai. However, all Ayeka's mind and training as princess were telling her much different thing: you must return to the Planet Jurai, Supreme Empress Ayeka, now it is you duty as Supreme Empress of the Planet Jurai to be with your people in their darkest hour. And as usually, Ayeka decided to follow her mind, not her heart. It was the right thing to do.

"I am sorry, Lord Tenchi" – said Ayeka after a moment of silence – "But I must go. Unfortunately it seems that my place is with my people, not with you. I am truly sorry."

"Then let us go with you too, Lady Ayeka!" – said Tenchi eagerly.

Once again, Ayeka wanted to say "Yes!" very much. She looked into Tenchi's honest concerned face, into Sasami's tearful face, into Katsuhito's saddened face, into tiny scientist's childish face, into Nobuyuki's terrified face, and even into Ryoko's seemingly uncaring face; and to her great surprise Ayeka realized, that she don't have right to put all these people into danger once again. They cared for her, and she brought them only troubles, drawing them into her conflict with Kagato. And Ayeka decided, that she would never put these people into danger again, even if her life would depend on it, as it was last time.

"I am sorry, Lord Tenchi" – said Ayeka after another moment of silence – "But you must stay here. I will be in no danger, with all Jurai military to protect me, but Sasami would stay here and could be in danger, if our enemy will decide to put end to Jurai Royal Family. I can't split Jurai Military Forces to protect Earth as well, and I would feel better, if I would know that you are watching over her."

"No way!" – cried Sasami – "I will come with you, sister! Don't leave me behind!"

"You can't go with me, Sasami, you know that" – said Ayeka gently – "If something bad will happen with me, Jurai Royal Family must survive. You must be strong, Sasami. But don't worry, when all these will end, I will return to you."

"Promise?" – asked Sasami hopefully.

"Promise" – said Ayeka gently.

"But…" – said Tenchi, but he was given a chance to finish his sentence 

"Hay, don't go, Tenchi!" – interrupted him Ryoko – "The princess said herself: she don't need you. Clear and loud. What is the problem? You still have me."

"Thou I hate to admit it" – said Ayeka – "This time I agree with this monstrous woman. You must stay here. And promise me to watch over Sasami."

"Alright, I promise" – said Tenchi still uncertainly.

Suddenly Azaka and Kamidaki appeared from Jurai Battleship, which hovered about hundred feet above the ground, and quickly levitated to the ground.

"Supreme Empress Ayeka" – said Azaka – "We have delivered all your luggage to the Jurai Battleship."

"But I didn't asked you…" – said Ayeka – "But thanks anyway."

"We are ready to accompany you, Supreme Empress Ayeka" – said Kamidaki.

"Thank you" – said Ayeka – "But I want two of you to remain here. Sasami and Lord Tenchi would need your protection more then I would. Don't worry, I will have other guardians, when I will reach Planet Jurai."

"Of course, the true knights" – said Azaka.

"We understand, Supreme Empress Ayeka" – said Kamidaki.

"We bid you farewell" – said both Azaka and Kamidaki in union.

"What, are you going to depart right now, Lady Ayeka?" – asked Tenchi – "Without even a farewell party?"

"I am sorry, Lord Tenchi" – said Ayeka – "But I must depart without hesitation. I also would like to stay here even a bit long longer, but I can't."

Then Ayeka bid farewell to everybody and ordered Misato to depart. Immediately dark blue energy globe engulfed Ayeka, Misato and two Jurai Troopers and swiftly moved to the Jurai Battleship. As the globe was gone inside Jurai Battleship, Jurai Battleship started to rise, at first slowly, then faster and faster. Soon Jurai Battleship became just a small spot in the clear red evening sky, and then it was gone. 

Some while later most of Masaki family returned into house. Only Katsuhito and Nobuyuki remained outside, still looking sky, which has already started to darken.

"At last she has finally started to act like true princess, not like some spoiled child" – said Katsuhito sadly.

"Yeah, kids grow fast, don't they?" – said Nobuyuki.

"Yes, but sometimes I wish, that they wouldn't have to grow so fast" – said Katsuhito – "She is only a six hundred twenty one year old, after all."

"Yeah, barely a child" – smiled Nobuyuki – "And still, she is a bit older then Tenchi was, when you sent him to fight Kagato. I think, that you should give her at last a chance, don't you agree?"

"You may be right" – said Katsuhito – "But still I worry about her. I fear, that this mysterious enemy isn't only thing that threatens her. Planet Jurai isn't any longer bastion of knowledge, law and holiness, as it once was. As most of the ancient empires, Jurai now fall into its dark times. People no longer rule the Planet Jurai. Corruption is the new Emperor of the Planet Jurai, and Ambition is his Empress. I fear, that some ambitious people would try to use this war and youthfulness of the new empress to further their own quest for power. I can only hope, that recent incident with Kagato taught her something."

Meanwhile, in a place far away…

Middle-aged man in ceremonial dark purple clothes of Jurai Lord activated communication screen in front of him. Another middle-aged man in ceremonial clothes of Jurai Lord appeared at the screen, but this one's clothes were blood red. The man on the screen also wore golden mask with ornament of seven eyes, two of which included hole for seeing. The golden mask completely covered face of the man on the screen. 

"So, have you explained my plan to the rest of the council" – asked Jurai Lord in ceremonial dark purple clothes a bit impatiently – "How did they reacted?"

"They have found your plan brilliant" – said Jurai Lord in ceremonial blood red clothes – "Some of them say, that we should prepare a place for you in the Veiled Council. However, I personally have some disbelief, that your plan would work."

"Don't worry, everything is already prepared." – said Jurai Lord in ceremonial dark purple clothes – "Now we need only to find suitable person to pilot EVA."

"It wouldn't be easy, would it?" – asked Jurai Lord in ceremonial blood red clothes – "To fulfill  your plan, the EVA pilot will need not only enough Jurai Power to pilot this thing, but enough Jurai Power to serve as channel for Jurai Power of all seven of us. If pilot's Jurai Power would not be sufficient to bear such strain, then whole plan would fail. And probably we won't have a second chance."

"Don't worry" – said Jurai Lord in ceremonial dark purple clothes – "I was informed that Crown Princess of the Planet Jurai herself is going to return to Jurai. Her Jurai Power would without doubt be sufficient to serve as channel for Jurai Power of all seven of us. I am sure, that I can make her to pilot EVA."

"To sacrifice Crown Princess of the Planet Jurai, no even Supreme Empress of the Planet Jurai just to fulfill your plan!" – laughed Jurai Lord in ceremonial blood red clothes – "How it is in your style! You know that it is very unlikely, that she will survive manifestation of Jurai Power of all seven of us."

"She is expendable" – said Jurai Lord in ceremonial dark purple clothes – "And after all, there are other members of Jurai Royal Family. And if all of them will gone, then there are other families, in whose veins blood of Jurai Royal Family runs strong."

"Yes, Ikari family for example" – laughed Jurai Lord in ceremonial blood red clothes once again – "Very well, if your plan will succeed, I will support your promotion into the Veiled Council. However, if your plan will fail, you understand, that none of us will survive for long enough to regret about it. You understand, that there will no way back then."

And after that, image of the Jurai Lord in ceremonial blood red clothes was gone.

"I understand it" – muttered Jurai Lord in ceremonial dark purple clothes – "But we don't have any more time."  


	2. No Need For Battle

No Need For Battle Author's notes 

No reviews so far, eh? Well, I really enjoy writing this story, so I decided to continue it nevertheless. Some reviews would be nice though…

No Need For Battle 

"Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "We are approaching the Planet Jurai."

"Good" – said Ayeka, and looked at Misato with sadness in her eyes – "Captain Misato, is everything really as bad, as you had described it?"

"It is really that bad, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato sadly – "But as soon as we will land, you will be able to see it yourself, Your Imperial Majesty."

"I want to see it now!" – ordered Ayeka – "Enter atmosphere of the Planet Jurai at once!"

"But, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "There are almost no safe places left at the Planet Jurai, almost all our forces either retreated, or were annihilated by our enemy, known only as Giant of Light. It will be extremely dangerous to enter atmosphere of the Planet Jurai in areas, which were already devastated by the Giant of Light. I will take you to safe spaceport, which is completely surrounded by our forces, and thus it is one of the few safe places at the Planet Jurai."

"As Supreme Empress of the Planet Jurai I order you to enter the atmosphere of the Planet Jurai immediately!" – ordered Ayeka – "I must see, what has happened with the Planet Jurai, in order come up with strategy against this Giant of Light. That is what required from me, not just to sit on the throne as some kind symbol of prosperity, but to find a way to defeat this Giant of Light."  
"Maybe" – said Misato uncertainly – "But still isn't it too dangerous?"

"It is my order!" – said Ayeka angrily.

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "Lieutenant Makoto, Prepare Kalido-Won for descend!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" – said Makoto, Misato's first lieutenant – "All energy shields on-line. Unfolding atmospheric wings. All is ready for descend. Descend! Captain Misato, Kalido-Won has successfully entered atmosphere of the Planet Jurai. Awaiting your further orders, Captain Misato."

"Awaiting your further orders, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato coldly, for she hated when things were out of her control, and hated even more to follow orders, which she considered foolish. But this time, she had no choice on that matter.

"I want this ship to move three hundred feet above the ground to our destination" – ordered Ayeka – "Also activate all visual screens, I need to see what happened here with my own eyes."

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "Lieutenant Makoto, execute Her Imperial Majesty's orders."

"Aye-aye, Captain" – said Makoto – "Prepare to descend further. Set height of flight three hundred feet above the ground. Set course to Greenport. Activate all visual screens. Scan all surrounding in three hundred sixty degrees around the Kalido-Won. Keep full alert. Now, when we are in atmosphere of the Planet Jurai, the Giant of Light can attack us at any time. Remember, we currently pass territory left by our forces and devastated by the Giant of Light. I repeat, keep full alert."

As all visual screens were activated, Ayeka let out small gasp of horror, for Misato's words couldn't fully picture the horror of these events. Whole landscape looked, like some kind of weave of flame passed through it. Evergreen forests was burned, beautiful cities were turned into ruins. No matter where Ayeka looked, everywhere were just pictures of destruction and death. Ayeka tried to hold back tears, but in vain.

"Captain" – cried Makoto meanwhile – "Unidentified object is approaching from south! We receive confirmation, it is Giant of Light! Your orders, Captain?"

"Have you seen enough destruction, Your Imperial Majesty?!" – said Misato angrily – "Ascend immediately! Leave atmosphere of the Planet Jurai immediately! And set all energy shields into battle mode!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" – said Makoto – "Starting ascend immediately! Wait, there is something wrong! We have detected massive energy discharge, the source is the Giant of Light! At this rate, we will be…"

Makoto didn't get chance to finish his sentence, for in the next moment powerful wave of energy struck Kalido-Won and throw Kalido-Won off its course.

"We have been hit!" – screamed Makoto – "The Giant of Light won't let us to flee out of atmosphere of the Planet Jurai! Our energy shields will not be able to hold against Giant of Light's attacks for long! Your orders, Captain?"

"I and Her Imperial Majesty will leave the Kalido-Won in one of our fighters, in attempt to save Her Imperial Majesty from the Giant of Light" – said Misato gloomily – "Lieutenant Makoto, I leave Kalido-Won in your care. Provide us with enough time to escape from Giant of Light. I am counting on you, Lieutenant Makoto."

"Aye-aye, Captain" – said Makoto – "Farewell, Misato, I probably won't see you for some time."

"Farewell, Makoto" – said Misato – "Your Imperial Majesty, please follow me without delay!"

Without further delay Ayeka and Misato left Kalido-Won in one of the fastest fighters available on Kalido-Won. Ayeka judged, that Kalido-Won was quite old ship, for it still had fighter hangar, and recently, a few thousand years ago, Jurai Military stopped to use fighters, preferring massive battleships attacks.

While Misato focused herself at piloting Ayeka to safety, Ayeka watched in horror as second wave of energy struck Kalido-Won, totally annihilating Kalido-Won's energy shield. Kalido-Won itself was still intact, but Ayeka knew, that it won't be so for long. But Misato kept gaining speed, and soon Ayeka and Misato left Kalido-Won far behind, and they couldn't see, how Kalido-Won's battle against the Giant of Light ended. But both Ayeka and Misato knew, that there was only one possible resolution for this battle…

"Energy shields down to fifty five percents!" – cried one of Jurai Officers – "Lieutenant Makoto, we wouldn't hold for long!"

"Raise power of energy shields to maximum level!" – ordered Makoto – "Pilots, try to avoid Giant of Light's next wave of energy!"

"We don't have time!" – cried one of the pilots – "Another wave of energy is incoming!"

Then another wave of energy struck Kalido-Won, totally annihilating Kalido-Won's energy shield.

"Report to me about our condition!" – shouted Makoto

"Lieutenant Makoto" – reported one of Jurai Officers – "All energy shield off-line. Kalido-Won's armor is undamaged. Kalido-Won's hull is undamaged. All energy beams are fully functional and read to fire. Engine is fully functional. Your orders, Lieutenant Makoto?"

"Release all fighters!" – ordered Makoto – "Pilots, turn Kalido-Won into direction of the Giant of Light. Attack speed! We will attack the Giant of Light!"

"But, Lieutenant Makoto" – shouted one of Jurai Officers – "The Giant of Light destroyed whole fleets by himself! To attack the Giant of Light with only one battleship and a bunch of fighters is suicide!"

"I know it" – said Makoto calmly – "But we must give Captain Misato enough time to escort Supreme Empress Ayeka to safety. It is our duty as warriors of the Planet Jurai, to defend Her Imperial Majesty even if it will cost us our lives. Crew, proceed with your orders."

"Aye-aye, Lieutenant Makoto" – said Kalido-Won crewmembers in union.

Kalido-Won quickly turned into direction of the Giant of Light, and start gaining speed. At same time, about dozen smaller shapes separated themselves from Kalido-Won and also started to fly in the direction of the Giant of Light. But judging from its appearance, Giant of Light was now ready to release another wave of energy against his enemies.

"Pilots, avoid the hit at all costs!" – shouted Makoto.

In the last moment before Giant of Light's next wave of energy hit Kalido-Won, pilots manage to throw Kalido-Won off its course, barely avoiding the deadly wave of force. However, some of the Jurai Fighters were not so fortunate, and about half-dozen Jurai Fighters were gone in the wave of energy.

"Dammit!" – swore Makoto, as he realize, that half of his fighters didn't made it – "Crew, prepare for attack!"

All frontal energy cannons immediately started to fire at the Giant of Light, and energy cannons of half-dozen surviving Jurai Fighters joined them. However, despite all their fire, Giant of Light remained unharmed. Then, Giant of Light released another wave of  energy against his enemies, and this time, they weren't fast enough…

"Pilots, avoid the hit at all costs!" – shouted Makoto.

But this time, they weren't fast enough to avoid Giant of Light's wave of energy. Without protection of Kalido-Won's energy shield, Giant of Light's wave of energy struck Kalido-Won itself, shaking Kalido-Won violently and causing major damages.

"Dammit!" – swore Makoto once again – "Report to me about our damages!"

"Lieutenant Makoto" – reported one of Jurai Officers – "Our damages are critical. Ninety five percent of all energy beams are off-line. Eighty five percents of Kalido-Won's frontal armor are destroyed. Fifty five percents of Kalido-Won's side armor are destroyed. Kalido-Won's hull is penetrated in twenty five spots. Kalido-Won's engine sustained moderate damages. Lieutenant Makoto, we won't survive the Giant of Light's next wave of energy. Your orders, Lieutenant Makoto?"

"Pilots, return Kalido-Won to its previous course" – ordered Makoto – "As long as we can still fight, we must provide our fighters with all support, we can muster."

"Aye-aye, Lieutenant Makoto" – answered Kalido-Won pilots in union.

"Lieutenant Makoto!" – suddenly cried one of Jurai Officers – "We have just detected malfunction in weapon control system! Kalido-Won's heats sinks are overloaded! Fire control systems off-line! Weapon energy source off-line! Lieutenant Makoto, remaining five percents of our energy beams are off-line!"

Meanwhile, the remaining half-dozen fighters swarmed the Giant of Light, attacking the Giant of Light from all directions. But still, all their energy beams didn't caused any damage to seemingly invulnerable Giant of Light. And in the next moment Giant of Light released spray of rays of light, and despite excellent maneuverability of Jurai Fighters, and excellent skill of Jurai Pilots, each Jurai Fighters was struck by one or few rays and destroyed immediately.

"Lieutenant Makoto" – said one of Jurai Officers, without waiting for Makoto's orders – "We have lost all the remaining fighters! With all respect to you, Lieutenant Makoto, we must retreat immediately. This battle is lost!"

"Negative!" – said Makoto calmly – "Remember, that we must give Captain Misato enough time to escort Supreme Empress Ayeka to safety. It is our duty as warriors of the Planet Jurai, to defend Her Imperial Majesty even if it will cost us our lives."

"Pilots, your duty is to pilot Kalido-Won in point blank range to the Giant of Light" – ordered Makoto after a moment of thinking – "Ramming speed. With our damages, we can't flee from the Giant of Light anyway. So, if we are doomed to die in this battle, then let's try to take the Giant of Light with us! You are ordered to ram Giant of Light. Impact should be enough to kill him, even if our energy beams were unable to harm him. Pilots, proceed with your orders, and remember, that this is your duty as warriors of the Planet Jurai."

"Aye-aye, Lieutenant Makoto" – answered Kalido-Won pilots in union.

And then Kalido-Won started to gain speed, and headed straight toward Giant of Light. Giant of Light released another wave of energy against Kalido-Won, but this time, pilots of Kalido-Won successfully avoided Giant of Light's wave of energy, and in next moment, Kalido-Won has reached Giant of Light.

"We got him!" – was Makoto's last thought.

Enormous explosion was visible for many miles, as Kalido-Won impacted with Giant of Light. It seemed, that nothing could survive in such an explosion, yet still…

As fires and smoke calmed down, the Giant of Light still stood there, completely undamaged by explosion. He stood there for a few minutes, then started to walk slowly in direction of retreated Jurai Fighter. Nobody knew, what such being as Giant of Light though about, but probably it wasn't in his style to let his enemies escape his wrath.

Meanwhile, Misato successfully landed her small fighter at private hangar in Greenport, one of the few still safe spaceports, remaining on the Planet Jurai. Both Ayeka and Misato saw enormous explosion, which lightened the Jurai sky only a few moments ago. And both Ayeka and Misato knew, that this explosion meant destruction of Kalido-Won. 

As Ayeka and Misato exited the fighter, they were met by small squad of Jurai Guards, each of them was armed with traditional Jurai Stave, one middle-aged man in ceremonial clothes of Jurai Lord, and two familiar for Ayeka men in clothes of Jurai Knights, each of them was also armed with stave, but their staves were quite different from those of the common guards. Immediately after Ayeka and Misato exited the fighter, both Jurai Knights kneel, Jurai Lord bowed deeply, and Jurai Guards saluted.  

"Greetings, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Jurai Lord – "I am Lord Gendo, from Ikari family, and it brings joy into my heart, to see that you have reached our safe outpost unharmed. I see, that your journey was perilous, and I assume, that Jurai Battleship Kalido-Won was lost during your journey."

Ayeka cast a quick glance at Lord Gendo's ceremonial clothes. Many things could be told about Jurai Lord, by colors of their ceremonial clothes, and Lord Gendo wasn't exception. White: for knowledge, he possessed, and for judgment, he bestowed; white color meant, that Lord Gendo was member of High Council of the Planet Jurai. Black: for dark and mystical origin of power, he wielded; black color meant, that blood of Jurai Royal Family run in his veins, and that he wielded Jurai Power, even if in small amount. Purple: for bitterness of his loss; purple color meant, that Lord Gendo has suffered terrible loss in his past, and that Lord Gendo hasn't recovered from this loss yet. Red: for the blood of his enemies, he spilled in the war; red color meant, that Lord Gendo wasn't just a Jurai Lord, but Jurai Warlord, trained in the ways of war and combat. Green; for the color of fields and forests, he swore to protect; green color meant, that Lord Gendo wasn't just a Jurai Warlord, but that he was current Warden of the Planet Jurai, who was responsible for all defenses of the Planet Jurai.

But something in Lord Gendo's color pattern made Ayeka uneasy. Red, Purple and Black. War, Sorrow and Power. White of justice and knowledge and green of protection somehow didn't suited into Gendo's color pattern. Perhaps it was just stupid suspiciousness, but Ayeka learned to trust her feelings since her early childhood, and her feelings were telling her to watch out for Lord Gendo.

"We thank you for your kind greetings, Lord Gendo" – said Ayeka – "But for a time, we will have to put aside these ceremonies. I have seen, what has happened with Planet Jurai, and I believe, that right now we have no time for ceremonial speeches."

"As Your Imperial Majesty orders" – said Lord Gendo, bowing again.

"Azaka, Kamidaki" – said Ayeka, addressing to two Jurai Knights – "I am pleased to see both of you again. Will you return to my side, as it was before?"

"Supreme Empress Ayeka, it is our duty as Jurai Knights to protect you with our lives…" – started older black-haired knight – Azaka.

"…And it is duty, that we will perform gladly!" – finished younger red-haired knight – Kamidaki.

"Then stand up, Knights of Jurai" – said Ayeka – "You have no need knee in my presence any longer."

Azaka and Kamidaki immediately stood up.

"Your Imperial Majesty" – said Lord Gendo – "While I understand, that you have just arrived, there are some immediate businesses we must attend to. It concerns our last hope for salvation and last possible defense of the Planet Jurai. Please follow me Your Imperial Majesty. Azaka, Kamidaki please follow me as well. The rest of you are dismissed. Captain Misato, don't worry about anything, you performed your job well, and soon you will be assigned to another battleship. Until then you can rest."

Ayeka, Azaka and Kamidaki followed Lord Gendo through the corridors of Greenport and then down the huge spiral staircase. The huge cave where they found themselves reminded Ayeka about Secret Place, where they first discovered the original Azaka and Kamidaki, and with Yosho's help (Katsuhito's help, corrected herself Ayeka) resurrected them, almost sacrificing guardians Azaka and Kamidaki in the process. Just as the Secret Place, this place was ancient.

As they left the spiral staircase and started to follow the path, Ayeka noticed that instead ancient tree stumps, as it were in the Secret Place, there were ancient skeletons of some enormous humanoid creatures around them. In a way, this place was much more creepy then the Secret Place, and Ayeka once again thanked Goddess, that Sasami wasn't with her, for without doubt this creepy sight would make young princess burst into tears.

"I am sorry for discomfort, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Lord Gendo meanwhile – "But Jurai Power is extremely strong in this place. So we don't dare to use our Jurai Power and technologies in this place, where it isn't absolutely necessary, for it could result unexpected energy discharges and other incidents. But, we have already arrived. Here they are."

In front of them stood two enormous humanoid figures. One of them looked almost like any normal humanoid, expect that he had only one eye in the center of its head, Cyclops-mode. Its color pattern was mostly blue, but some parts, shoulders, upper arms, upper legs and part of torso, were light brown instead. These light brown parts looked more new, then the rest of the humanoid, without doubt new replacements. The other figure could hardly be called humanoid for it was almost unrecognizable due to the ancient heavy damages. In still undamaged parts its color pattern was purple. Currently a few energy cables were attached to the damaged figure, and about a dozen men and women in dark brown clothes of Jurai Technicians currently were busy with some kind of work on damaged figure, most likely repairing it.

"What are these things?" – asked Ayeka.

"For many years they were top secret of the Planet Jurai" – said Lord Gendo – "But since it is desperate time, and since you are the Supreme Empress of the Planet Jurai, I will revel these secret to you. These are mysterious battle machines from the time long before. In ancient manuscripts they are called Evangelions or EVAs, but true meaning of their name remains unknown to us. While they were created long ago, when our people didn't even know how to create spaceships and travel into the space, we found that their combat performance suppress combat performance of our most powerful battleships greatly. In other words, once activated, each of these Evangelions would be more powerful then whole our fleet."

"How does it possible?" – asked Ayeka in astonishment.

"Even in those ancient times when these Evangelions were created, our people knew much about Jurai Power." – said Lord Gendo – "Speaking honestly, apparently in those ancient times when these Evangelions were created, our people knew much more about Jurai Power, then we know today. So, these Evangelions aren't just incredibly strong and heavily armored, they also serve as focus for its pilot's Jurai Power, raising it to the level, previously undreamed of. And so, Evangelion pilot's Jurai Power becomes Evangelions ultimate weapon and defense system, much like legendary Light Hawk Wings, but much more powerful. The more Jurai Power Evangelion pilot possess, the more powerful is Evangelion. Unfortunately, both Evangelions, which we have discovered in here were badly damaged. So far we have only one functional Evangelion, which we were able to restore completely. In the ancient manuscripts this Evangelion named Evangelion Unit 00. Ironically Evangelion Unit 00 was prototype model back then, and now it became prototype model once again. Unfortunately, damages of the other Evangelion, which is named Evangelion Unit 01 in the ancient manuscripts, are much more difficult to repair, so we can't use Evangelion Unit 01 for now."

"I see" – said Ayeka – "And who will pilot this Evangelion Unit 00? As I understood, we will have to use it very soon."

"So far, we didn't chose anyone to pilot Evangelion Unit 00" – said Lord Gendo – "I left for you to decide, who will pilot Evangelion Unit 00 and Evangelion Unit 01, when we will finish repairing it. I prepared a short list of names of the people, whose Jurai Power will be sufficient to pilot Evangelion properly. However, I believe that possibly only one or two of them would be able to use Evangelion's full potential. All these people are currently away from the Planet Jurai to ensure as much safety, as it is possible in these days. But any of them will be delivered to the Planet Jurai at your first request."

"I see" – said Ayeka – "And how long would it take to deliver them to the Planet Jurai?"

"Probably a few days" – said Gendo.

"And what if the Giant of Light will attack before then?" – asked Ayeka.

"For that case we have alternative plan" – said Lord Gendo – "Jurai Knights Azaka and Kamidaki would probably be able to stop or even kill Giant of Light with their power. Special nature of their power make them unable to pilot Evangelion, but even without Evangelion the power of the True Knights is awesome."

Then some signal interrupted their conversation. Lord Gendo reached into the pocket of his ceremonial clothes and retrieved small crystal pyramid. 

"Open holographic communication" – ordered Lord Gendo.

Instantly holographic screen appeared before Lord Gendo. This holographic screen showed quite old Jurai Lord in ceremonial clothes. Red and dark brown pattern dominated his ceremonial clothes.

"Why did you called me, Lord Kouzou?" – asked Lord Gendo angrily – "You knew, that I have discussion with Her Imperial Majesty, and still you dared to interrupted me?!"

"I am sorry, Lord Gendo" – said Lord Kouzou – "But we have just discovered unidentified object, which is approaching Greenport. According to pre-identification analysis, it is the Giant of Light. We must act quickly, otherwise we will be smitten."

"Very well" – said Lord Gendo – "I will be in command office as soon as possible. Until then. And thank you for reporting to me, Lord Kouzou."

"My life is in service of the Planet Jurai" – said Lord Kouzou.

And then holographic screen was gone, and Lord Gendo put small crystal pyramid back into the pocket of his ceremonial clothes.

"It seems you were right, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Lord Gendo – "Apparently we don't have time to delver Evangelion pilots to the Planet Jurai. Azaka, Kamidaki, I am counting on you."

"Wait" – said Ayeka – "You mean there isn't anybody in here, who will be able to pilot Evangelion Unit 00."

"Well, I could give it a try" – said Lord Gendo – "But my Jurai Power would hardly be enough to use Evangelion Unit 00 in one quarter of its potential. And after all, too much time has passed since I participated in the actual combat. No, I believe nobody here would be able to pilot Evangelion Unit 00 properly."

"What about me?" – asked Ayeka – "As direct descendant of Jurai Royal Family, I should have more then enough Jurai Power to use Evangelion Unit 00 in its full potential. Isn't it so?"

"Yes, it is so" – said Lord Gendo – "But piloting Evangelion Unit 00 is a dangerous job. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 will have to face the Giant of Light in combat, and nobody ever defeated Giant of Light in combat so far. No, it is too dangerous job for you, Your Imperial Majesty."

"It is for me to decide what is too dangerous for me and what isn't" – said Ayeka – "At last in this Evangelion Unit 00 I will have more chance to defeat the Giant of Light, then Azaka and Kamidaki. Isn't it so?"

"Yes, it is so" – said Lord Gendo – "But still…"

"Then it is settled" – said Ayeka – "I will pilot this Evangelion Unit 00 and I will defeat this Giant of Light."

"As you wish, You Imperial Majesty" – said Lord Gendo and bowed deeply, even if mostly to hide satisfying smile, which crossed his lips for a brief moment.

Some time later, in Greenport command office.

"Everything is ready for activation of Evangelion Unit 00" – said Lord Kouzou.

"Very well" – said Lord Gendo – "Take care about everything from now on, Lord Kouzou. I have some immediate business I must attend to."

"I understand, Lord Gendo" – said Lord Kouzou.

After that, Lord Gendo exited the room.  

Meanwhile, Ayeka kept studying Evangelion Unit 00, which she was going to pilot. Ayeka still couldn't believe, that she insisted upon piloting Evangelion Unit 00. Will this ancient relic be able to find success where whole Jurai fleet failed. It seemed to be impossible.

"This Evangelion looks so ancient, isn't it?" – suddenly said female voice from behind Ayeka.

Ayeka turned around, and saw Misato.

"But will it be able to defeat the Giant of Light?" – continued Misato – "So far, the Giant of Light was affected neither by the most powerful Jurai weapons, nor by any manifestation of Jurai Power, even though best wielders of Jurai Power tried to use their Jurai Power against the Giant of Light. How can this Evangelion find success where all others means failed?"

"So, you don't believe, that this will work, do you?" – asked Ayeka – "But then, why didn't we withdraw and regroup our forces, if it is impossible to save Planet Jurai? We could evacuate the people, and focus our forces in defending the others planets, if such attack will happen again, couldn't we?"

"If I may speak frankly, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "I believe, that Lord Gendo can't allow himself to lose this battle. If he will lose battle for the Planet Jurai, capital of Jurai Empire, he will lose too much along with it: his position as Warden of the Planet Jurai, his position in High Council of the Planet Jurai, respect and much more. So, I believe, that Lord Gendo is desperate to win this battle, no matter what it will take. This Evangelion and two Jurai Knights are last cards in Lord Gendo's sleeve, and right now, he is determined to use them."

"How could he?" – said shocked Ayeka – "He is Warden of the Planet Jurai! How could he put our people into risk only to keep his position?!"

"Jurai Empire isn't what it once were" – said Misato – "In these days most Jurai Lords are thinking more about power brought by their position, then about responsibilities brought by their position. You probably know it better then anybody else, Your Imperial Majesty, since once you have already became victim of their power struggle. Please, Your Imperial Majesty, consider fate of those few, who still live on the Planet Jurai. I don't believe, that there is chance of defeating the Giant of Light, at last not now!"

"Very well, Captain Misato. I will order evacuation of our people before my battle. But I will fight the Giant of Light nevertheless. If there is still a chance to defeat the Giant of Light and to save the Planet Jurai, I will take this chance, and odds will not matter to me. You will be left in command of evacuation. And you are to put Lord Gendo under arrest, he will be put at trial after my victory… or my defeat."

"As you order, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato and saluted.

"Any new information about Lord Gendo?" – asked Misato about ten minutes later, as she set in command office.

"Not at all, Captain Misato" – said one of the Lieutenants – Shigeru from Aoba family, who was in charge of scouting and information gathering in Greenport.

"He flee from the Planet Jurai on his private spaceship a short while ago. Since then, all attempts to find him were fruitless."

"How fare the evacuation process?" – asked Misato.

"Ninety five percent of remaining population of the Plane Jurai have been evacuated to the high orbit of the Planet Jurai successfully" – said Shigeru – "All the remaining population is here, the personal of Greenport. We will evacuate as soon as EVA-00 will be launched. The evacuation will take a minute and the half."

"Very well, how fare EVA-00's launching process?" – asked Misato, half turning to Lord Kouzou, who set in the nearby chair.

"Everything is prepared to launch EVA-00" – said Lord Kouzou.

"Very well" – said Misato – "Are you ready, Your Imperial Majesty"

"Ready and waiting" – answered Ayeka through the comlink.

"Very well then" – said Misato – "Evangelion Unit Zero Zero, GO!"

Somewhere not so far away, others people were also ready and waiting.

"Today's operation will be just a first step at our long road to success" – said man in ceremonial blood red clothes of Jurai Lord and golden mask, which completely covered his face, addressing to six his companions.

"Indeed, but it will be important step" – said man in ceremonial dark purple clothes of Jurai Lord, who also had a golden mask, which completely covered his face.

"Speaking of matters of importance" – said man in ceremonial blood red clothes of Jurai Lord – "I heard, that you were accused in treason of Jurai Empire and putting your position before your responsibilities."

"This is not important" – said man in ceremonial dark purple clothes of Jurai Lord – "I will solve this problem as soon, as situation with Giant of Light will be resolved, so there is no need to worry about it."

"I know a better solution" – said man in ceremonial blood red clothes of Jurai Lord.

Suddenly bolts of lighting appeared from nowhere, striking man in ceremonial dark purple clothes of Jurai Lord and incinerating man in ceremonial dark purple clothes of Jurai Lord almost immediately, giving him a few moments of agony before death.

"It would be pity, if they would have made you talk about our little council here, wouldn't it?" – said man in ceremonial blood red clothes of Jurai Lord with sarcasm in his voice – "And now, no man, no problem. Get ready, brothers! Today everything begins!"

Author's notes:

I know, that this is an evil place to end this chapter, but I can't help it, it is just my style of writing. So, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out, what will happen next. I hope, that writing next chapter want take me too long, since, as I have already told you, I am really enjoying writing this story.


	3. No Need For Recovery

No Need For Recovery 

Author's notes:

Before starting this chapter I would like to thank Blury-kun for his or her very positive and inspiring review. 

By the way, there will be a couple of flashbacks in this chapter, and all of them will be written in _italic_ type, in order to prevent possible confusion.

No Need For Recovery 

With no small effort, Empress Ayeka opened her eyes. The moment ago she was inside EVA-00's cockpit, or Entry Plug, as Lord Kouzou called it. And the next moment, she found herself in what appear to be hospital bed. Ayeka tried to move her arm, but immediately regretted about it, because pain instantly overwhelmed whole her body.

"Damn, it hurts!" – though Ayeka after a few minutes when pain finally passed – "Anyway, how did I get here? And what does it mean? Did I won, or lost battle against the Giant of Light? And why I don't remember anything?"

After nearly half an hour of waiting, door to Ayeka's room opened. Ayeka was surprised to find that it was Captain Misato, who entered her room, not some kind of nurse or doctor.

"How do you feel, Your Imperial Majesty?" – asked Misato with concern in her voice.

"I feel like there is no living spot on me left, but I guess, that I will live nevertheless" – said Ayeka, speaking wasn't easy for Ayeka, but at last it didn't caused her as much pain, as first attempt to move did – "What has happened?"

"You don't remember, Your Imperial Majesty?" – asked Misato with astonishment.

"No" – said Ayeka – "I don't remember anything after I was launched. There was just a blinding flash of light, then utter darkness, and then I woke up in here, in the hospital bed. So, what has happened?"

"I am sorry, Your Imperial Majesty, but I don't know" – said Misato – "After you was launched, I commanded evacuation of the rest of Greenport personal, just as you had ordered. Once on the high orbit of the Planet Jurai, we tried to re-established communication with you, but with no success…

_*Flashback (from Misato's point of view)*_

_"The last ship has reached high orbit of the Planet Jurai" – said Shigeru._

_"Is evacuation fleet safe now?" – I asked._

_"As safe as it is possible under current circumstances" – said Shigeru._

_"Very well" – I said, and then added to comlink to all ships – "Flagship Shi'Rax to all the civilian ships, you receive orders to go to the fifth planet of Ashiro system. Only battleships are to remain at their current positions. Repeating, all the civilian ships are to go to the fifth planet of Ashiro system, only battleships are to remain at their current positions. Execute your orders immediately."_

_"Captain Misato!" – said Shigeru suddenly – "We have just detected a massive energy discharge at the Plane Jurai!"_

_"Is it threatening us?" – I asked._

_"Negative, Captain Misato" – answered Shigeru._

_"What is going on there?" – I asked then._

_"We don't know, Captain Misato" – answered Shigeru – "All communication with Greenport security systems and EVA-00 have been cut down. We don't have even a slightest idea about what is going on there."_

_"Then re-establish communication as soon as possible!" – I ordered._

_Dammit, how I hated to sit and doing nothing!_

_"We can't, Captain Misato!" – said Shigeru after a few seconds of trying – "Massive energy discharge somehow interfered with our radar waves! We are blindfolded now!.. Wait! We have detected another massive energy discharge, this one even greater then the previous one!"_

_"All we can do is to wait" – I said gloomy, and instantly hated myself for speaking it out._

_In after about ten seconds, Shigeru reported about third massive energy discharge, greater then both previous massive energy discharges taken together. I watched the screens in horror, as the blinding light engulfed the whole Planet Jurai. In another few second all was over…_

_"Send recovery team" – I said heavily – "Of course, if there is anything or anybody left for recovering there._

_I sighed heavily, for despite young Empress' inexperience I came to like her spirit and sense of duty…_

_*End of flashback (also end of Misato's point of view)*_

"…After everything was over, I sent a recovery team to the remnants of the Planet Jurai, and they have found you, barely alive, drifting through the space in heavily damaged EVA-00. It is a true wonder, that you and EVA-00 somehow survived the explosion, which was powerful enough to destroy the whole planet. Before that, I never really believed that these Evangelion will be of any use to us, but right now, I almost believe that."

"So, we were victorious in the end, weren't we" – said Ayeka with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "The whole Jurai Empire has paid a terrible price, but in the end we have won, of course, if you can consider it victory. The Giant of Light is no more. Though, this victory is possibly just first of many, if we are to survive."

"How long has it been since then?" – asked Ayeka – "And where are we right now."

"Right now, we are in the best hospital at planet Tyrian-3 – new capital of Jurai Empire" – answered Misato – "And two weeks have passed since your battle at the Planet Jurai."

"You mentioned, that this victory is possibly just first of many, if we are to survive, right?" – asked Ayeka.

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty" – answered Misato.

"This must mean, that there is another danger, not only Giant of Light, right?" – asked Ayeka.

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty" – answered Misato – "There are others creatures, who possess same power as the Giant of Light. Since the Giant of Light's destruction, another of such creatures turned its attention to Jurai Empire. And it is not less dangerous then the Giant of Light was in any way. Since then, our fleets have lost two major battles and countless number of minor battles. Most remaining fleet has regrouped here, in Tyrian system. Nevertheless, I don't believe, that we will be able to win battle for Tyrian-3 without using Evangelions once again."

"And what about Azaka and Kamidaki? They weren't sent into battle, I hope?" – asked Ayeka with worry in her voice, for she couldn't believe, that Azaka and Kamidaki would be able to defeat creature similar to the Giant of Light, no matter what a formidable power they possessed."

 "No, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "I personally ordered them to stay away from battles, to their bid displeasure, may I add."

"So, you pretty much run the whole Jurai Empire while I was unconscious?" – asked Ayeka almost smiling.

"Well" – said Misato a bit embarrassed – "Everything was in such a mess, after destruction of the Planet Jurai, your comma, and Lord Gendo's disappearance, that nobody really knew what to do. Since I was acting upon your orders during the evacuation from the Plane Jurai, somehow eventually everyone turned to me for guidance…"

_*Flashback (from Misato's point of view)*_

_I set in Tyrian-3's government building in some kind of office. Because of its rich décor and large amount of various communication screens, I assumed, that it was local Lord's office, before I arrived. Not a long time ago, such situation would amuse me, but right now I was too tired to be amused by anything. I haven't slept for two days. Suddenly one of the screens lit itself, and an old man's face appeared in it. If I remembered correctly he was an Admiral of Jurai Imperial Navy._

_"Captain Misato" – he said – "I have a disturbing news for you. Another unidentified flying object is about to enter territory of Jurai Empire. Little is known about it, be the energy it radiates is similar to the energy, which was radiated by the Giant of Light. We tracked its possible course, apparently it is heading toward Shonto planetary system. Fleet stationed there is warned, and ready to fight to the death."_

_"This is foolishness!" – I shouted, instantly forgetting with whom I talked and how tired I was – "The 'fleet' stationed there consists of twelve battleship and maybe four time that number of fighters. And according to our information, these creatures are able to slaughter such fleets in a matter of minutes."_

_I typed a command at keyboard, and instantly star map appeared on another screen._

_"The nearest planetary system to Shonto planetary system is Kordo planetary system. Without doubt, this creature will head there next. Order evacuation from all planets in Shonto and Kordo planetary systems. Then move fleets from Shonto planetary system and all nearby planetary systems to Kordo planetary system. We will give this creature battle there. It is our chance. Understood?"_

_"Understood, Captain Misato" – he said, and cut off communication._

_After that, I set stunned in my chair for a few minutes._

_"God help me!" – I though – "I have just gave orders to Admiral of whole Jurai Navy!"_

_*End of flashback (also end of Misato's point of view)*_

"…But I am certain, that you will fully recover soon, and I won't have to be in command of whole Jurai Empire any longer. Being in command makes me feel uncomfortable, for I have neither high rank nor noble title."

"Thank you for your care, Misato" – said Ayeka – "I would rather have some rest now. Please, bring me list of possible candidate to pilot Evangelions in a few days, okay?"

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "I wish you speedy recovery. Goodbye."

After three days of rest, Ayeka recovered very little. Each movement still caused he a lot of pain, even though not as much pain, as they caused her before. While Ayeka hasn't recovered enough to leave her hospital room yet, Misato visited Ayeka every day, keeping her informed about current situation in Jurai Empire. Right now, new enemy slowly but surely moved toward Tyrian planetary system, where new capital of Jurai Empire was located, devastating all the colonized planets, that happen to be at its way.

"Good day, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato, as she entered Ayeka's hospital room – "I have brought you a list of possible candidates to be Evangelion pilots.

"Finally" – said Ayeka and, trying to ignore her pain, took list from Misato's hands.

The name at top of the list immediately caught Ayeka's attention.

"Prince Shinji from Ikari family" – read Ayeka aloud – "He is Lord Gendo's son, isn't he?"

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty" – answered Misato – "However, this list was made quite a long time ago, even before your return to the Planet Jurai, it isn't up to date. Since you agreed with decision of the High Council of the Planet Jurai… well, it is High Council of Jurai Empire now, to strip Lord Gendo from all his titles and proclaim him traitor to the Jurai Empire on the run, Prince Shinji officially became new lord of his family line."

"I see" – said Ayeka and looked through the few names bellow Shinji's.

"I know some of these names" – said Ayeka – "But this list was sorted in order of greater potential for Jurai Power, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato.

"But it can't be, that this Lord Shinji possess more power then any other candidate, can it?" – said Ayeka with astonishment in her voice.

"It can, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato – "Lord Shinji indeed has received a large amount of Jurai Power from his mother's family line. However, so far he displayed little ability to control this awesome Jurai Power."

"Very well, then it's decided" – said Ayeka – "Bring him here."

"But, Your Imperial Majesty, may I remind you, that Lord Shinji's father, Lord Gendo was accused in betrayal of Jurai Empire and neglecting his responsibilities as Warden of the Planet Jurai?" – said Misato – "Thousands of people died because of Lord Gendo. Would you trust Lord Shinji after that, especially now, when his father has been officially proclaimed traitor of Jurai Empire?"

"No, I am not foolish enough to trust Lord Shinji, at last not completely" – said Ayeka – "However he is still the best of the possible candidates to pilot EVA-01. And besides, when Lord Shinji will be here, we will be able to watch him closely."

"Alright, if it is your orders for Lord Shinji to pilot EVA-01, then so be it, Your Imperial Majesty" – said Misato gloomy – "But, whom will you choose to pilot EVA-00? EVA-00 is almost repaired now."

"Nobody" – said Ayeka.

"Nobody?" – asked Misato – "But why?.. No, you aren't going to keep piloting EVA-00 yourself, are you?"

"I am Supreme Empress of Jurai Empire, and it is my duty to serve my people in the best way I can" – said Ayeka – "I will never become like Lord Gendo in this way. I will pilot EVA-00 as soon, as I will be able to."

"But…" – started Misato.

"I know, it is very dangerous" – interrupted her Ayeka – "But it is my duty, and I will fulfill it, no matter what!"

"I understand" – said Misato a bit sadly – "I will immediately give orders for Lord Shinji to go to Tyrian-3 as soon as possible. Goodbye for now, Your Imperial Majesty."

"The Third One is coming straight toward its death" – said man in ceremonial light blue clothes of Jurai Lord – "Soon, he will be killed, and his power will be in our disposal!"

"Very well" – said man in ceremonial blood red clothes of Jurai Lord – "What are results about Second One?"

"It is dead" – said man in ceremonial indigo clothes of Jurai Lord – "Our other weapon was perfect. However, there is one question left. What should we do with her?"

"I will erase her memories" – said man in ceremonial blood red clothes of Jurai Lord – "After all, it is not normal for weapon to have memories or personality. Then, I will send her to the Galaxy Police until we will need her again. I have contacts there, so Marshal will give a story to back up her amnesia. They are just our pawns, and they will do everything we will tell them to. Yes, Galaxy Police Headquarter is perfect place to hide our secret weapon."

Following man's mental command, holographic image appeared inside the circle of seven men. This image showed strange light blue spaceship, docked somewhere.

"She and Lance of Longinus" – said man in ceremonial blood red clothes of Jurai Lord – "Both of them are indeed gifts from the gods! If only we knew more about them…"


	4. No Need For Checkpoint not again!

**No Need For Checkpoint… not again!**

Author's notes:

Once again, no reviews, eh? Was my previous chapter really that bad? You could tell me that much, you know.

Anyway, I am not going to stop writing, for, as I have already told you, I really enjoy writing this story of mine, and so, I will most likely continue it, no matter what. Some reviews would be nice though.

Another addition: text in 'xxx' is computer or spaceship's voice, or text on computer or spaceship's screen. I made it this way to distinguish it from normal dialogue.

And one last thing, there will be one flashback in this chapter, and as it was made in the previous chapter, the flashback will be written in italic style to avoid possible confusion.

And now, without further ado, let this story continue!

No Need For Checkpoint… not again! 

"Please, name yourself and your business at Tyrian planetary system" – asked checkpoint officer politely but coldly.

"I am Lord Shinji from Ikari family" – said young dark-haired man; who appeared to be around eighteen years old and was dressed in white, blue and green outfit, like those, Jurai soldiers and officers usually wore – "I came to Tyrian planetary system because of the orders from Her Imperial Majesty, Supreme Empress of Jurai Empire. The nature of my business in weren't revealed to me yet."

"May I see your identification papers please?" – asked checkpoint officer politely but coldly.

"Damn, this guy is mocking me!" – thought Shinji gloomy – "I don't doubt, he recognized me from first sight. These damned Galaxy News Network made such a big scandal from whole this situation. The Warden of the Planet Jurai, who wards only his title! Imagine that! I wonder, whatever…"

"May I see your identification papers please?" – repeated his question checkpoint officer politely but coldly.

"Yes, of course" – said Shinji as politely as he could, and gave his identification papers to checkpoint officer.

"I wonder, whatever my father really neglected his responsibilities of Warden of the Planet Jurai, or whatever my father was just accused in doing so" – continued his thinking Shinji – "Knowing my father, probably he really did it, probably he really neglected his responsibilities of Warden of the Planet Jurai and betrayed our people. After all, he neglected me when I was mere two hundreds and the half years old."

_*Flashback (from Shinji's point of view)*_

_I stood before my father, with tears running from my eyes. I was much younger then, and it was such a shock for me. But apparently it was not such a shock for him. It was, as if he had expected it to happen._

_"M-m-mommy?.." – muttered between my wild sobs – "Father! What has happened with her?"_

_"Necessary sacrifice…" – muttered my father, then added in stronger voice – "I have decided, that you will go to the Cadet Academy at planet Kassidos-5. You are to depart tomorrow in the morning. Gather your stuff and be prepared to depart at 9 'o clock in the morning. I will hire someone to make sure, that you get to the planet Kassidos-5 safely."_

_"But father, I don't want to go there!" – I cried._

_"I don't remember, that I asked your opinion about that matter, Shinji!" – said my father coldly – "Be prepared."_

_Then he turned around and walked away. It was the last time, I saw my father…_

_*End of flashback (also end of Shinji's point of view)*_

"Everything appears to be alright" – said checkpoint officer in his usual polite but cold voice, as he gave me my identification papers back – "By the way, Lord Shinji, one khm… lady came here earlier, and told my commander, that she is supposed to deliver you to the planet Tyrian-3 safely. She is waiting for you at café on the third level. Her name is Misato and she is dressed in…"

"Thank you, but I already aware that she is waiting for me, and how she looks like" – interrupted him Shinji – "I believe, that I can proceed now."

"Yes, of course, Lord Shinji" – said checkpoint officer in his usual polite but cold voice – "Please proceed through the security arch, I am sure, that you doesn't have anything dangerous, but you know, security is security."

Shinji obediently proceeded through the security arch, and of course, security arch wasn't able to detect anything dangerous on Shinji, because Shinji didn't carried weapons at all, he didn't even had his family's energy sword with him; because no matter where his father run away, he took his family's energy sword with him.

Shinji stood at moving stairway, which was slowly taking him to the third level. Many people from outside Jurai Empire wondered, why Jurai Empire still used moving stairway at their checkpoints, instead of ultra-speed elevators or teleportation devices. There where tow reasons for this: first, because moving stairway prevented possible terrorists from moving around complex too fast for security to find and catch or kill them; second, people of Jurai Empire were highly traditional, and long slow moving stairways with beautiful gardens planted around them became a good tradition for greeting guests from outside Jurai Empire in Jurai Empire, so they were included in all checkpoints and spaceports.

Right now, Shinji was more then happy about it, for slow moving stairway was giving him a bit more time to prepare to meet his strange guide. He reached into his pocket and drawn a small portable computer display, to review electronic message he has received from her once again. The electronic message itself has been made in imitation of an ancient postcard messages. The background picture displayed one of the most beautiful women, Shinji ever seen. At picture she ad raven black hair and brown eyes. At picture she was dressed in tight black sleeveless jacket, which was leaving waist and upper part for her breast exposed, and tight black shorts. What is more, at picture she was leaning over to viewer, exposing even more of herself.

"Hail, Shinji!" – said the writing – "I will come to meet you at checkpoint at Tyrian system, at twenty fifth day of eleventh month. Security will be able to inform you about meeting place. Be there, ok? P.S. Look at this!" – the arrow after last phrase unequivocally pointed at Misato's nearly exposed breast.

"Some other lords would consider such message to be insult" – thought Shinji – "But as for me, I guess, for me such message is better then proper official message, I would otherwise expected. But I wonder, who is this woman? Considering that my father has been proclaimed traitor of Jurai Empire, I would expect military to watch over me, but this woman can't be in Jurai Military, can she? Maybe she is from Jurai Intelligence Bureau? No, can be. Well, I guess, I will find everything out, once I will meet her."

Consumed by his thoughts, Shinji didn't noticed, how he arrived to the third level. Once there, it was no problem for Shinji to find café and the woman, who was waiting for him.

With the great relief Shinji found out, that Misato was dressed far less seductively, then she was at the picture. She was dressed in same tight black sleeveless jacket, but this time she wore red coat over it. She also wore knee-long dark blue skirt, which suited well to her raven black hair, and high-heeled shoes. She instantly noticed Shinji, and wave to him, inviting him to join her at the table. Shinji didn't forced her to invite himself twice.

"Hello, Lord Shinji" – said Misato, as Shinji sat down – "I hope, that you journey has passed without any troubles, hasn't it?"

"No, that you very much" – replied Shinji – "You are Miss Misato, aren't you?"

"Yes" – said Misato, nodding.

"I would like to ask you, why exactly was I summoned to the new capital of Jurai Empire, and why did you came here to meet me? I could find my way to the new capital of Jurai Empire by myself, you know."

"I am sorry, Lord Shinji, but your first question will have to wait, until you will arrive to the new capital of Jurai Empire" – said Misato – "However, as about your second question, I can answer it. I was given orders by Her Imperial Majesty herself to be your guide and bodyguard until you will arrive to the new capital of Jurai Empire, and probably even some while after that. You see, a lot of things have changed recently, and Jurai Empire is not peaceful anymore."

"My bodyguard?" – muttered Shinji, studying the woman before himself; she surely was athletically built, but without any weapons…

"That's right" – smiled Misato. 

"Ummm… I am sorry to ask that, but who are you, really?" – asked Shinji a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, that's okay" – said Misato with a smile – "I am Captain Misato from Jurai Imperial Navy, currently acting as Her Imperial Majesty's right hand woman, and now your guide and bodyguard. But don't let it worry you, truth to tell, I hate being addressed by rank and all, so let's just forget about all of it, okay?"

"Ummm… okay" – said Shinji, still a bit embarrassed.

"I thought, that it was me, who was supposed to offer something like that, with me being a Jurai Lord and all" – thought Shinji – "But she is not some kind of Jurai Lord or Lady, she is right hand woman of Her Imperial Majesty herself! And now, she offers me just to forget about differences of our statuses…"

But Shinji's thoughts were rudely interrupted by sound of alarm.

"What the?.." – muttered Misato and instantly activated a holographic communication screen.

"Commander Bernard, I require instant information about the reason for that alarm!" – said Misato through the comlink.

"Who the hell you think you are?!" – screamed back a middle-aged man in uniform of Jurai Military Commander – "I am not taking orders from civilians!"

"I am Captain Misato from Jurai Imperial Navy, currently acting as Her Imperial Majesty's right hand woman!" – shouted Misato back – "And I hell have all the rights to give you orders! Now, give me the information about the reason for that alarm, and quickly!"

"Very well" – said Commander Bernard, trying to hold back his anger and partially succeeding – "The unidentified flying object is approaching this checkpoint. All signals are similar to ones, we receive from these all-powerful creatures, who destroy everything around them. The checkpoint is in…"

"Alright, I got it" – interrupted him Misato – "All I require is permission for my starfighter Tarr-Shin to leave this checkpoint immediately."

"Granted" – said Commander Bernard with sigh, and Misato cut off the communication.

"Well, let's get going, Shinji" – said Misato – "We better not be late."

"Wait, we are going to run away, aren't" – said Shinji – "Somehow, I don't feel like it is a right thing to do…"

"What do you expect me to do?!" – shouted Misato – "To fight this creature in a starfighter?! It is suicide! And besides, I have orders to deliver you to the new capital of Jurai Empire safely, and I will do it, no matter what!"

"But the whole station will be…" – started to say Shinji.

"It can't be helped" – interrupted him Misato – "Right now, we can't do anything to prevent it! But later, one of us… yes, perhaps later one of us will be able to do something useful. But not now, do you understand it, no now!"

Shinji just nodded in response. Misato sighed, and hurried with Shinji toward the hangar.

From his seat in co-pilot's chair, Shinji gloomy watched the battle. In fact, it couldn't really be called a battle, as huge sea-green colored orb, which attacked the checkpoint seemed to be invulnerable. No matter, what damages it took, they regenerated in the matter of seconds.

"Eternal Warrior" – said Misato, without looking at her companion – "That's what they call it. No matter, how heavily it is damaged, it always regenerates itself. So far, there is no know way to defeat it. But we must find a way to defeat it somehow, otherwise, the whole galaxy will be doomed."

At the screen, Eternal Warrior released a huge beam of sea-green colored energy, which cut through checkpoint and defending spaceships as easily, as hot knife cuts through butter. The huge explosion that followed, disintegrated most of the spaceships, which were untouched by the beam itself.

'Maximum acceleration is now possible' – informed them Tarr-Shin – 'Acceleration to the ten times of the speed of light. Arrival to Tyrian planetary system within one minute forty five seconds. Shall I proceed with it?'

"Yes" – said Misato.

And in the next moment, they were gone.

Author's notes:

  
Well, even without any new reviews, I am really enjoy writing this story, as I am certain, that I have already told you. And besides, I hope, that at last some people are reading it, even though they aren't reviewing it for some reason.


End file.
